


Best Laid Plans

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Cor's got plans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor gets back from a weeklong trip to find Ignis asleep at his desk, surrounded by empty Ebony cans.  He's going to take that man home and pamper the shit out of him.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/865365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitouAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouAce/gifts).



> This is for KaitouAce who bought me three ko-fis! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this short little IgCor drabble. They still my favorite FFXV pairing.
> 
> not beta-ed.

Ignis had fallen asleep at his desk, chin to his chest, glasses sliding off his nose and far too many cans of Ebony scattered over the paper-covered desk. Cor shook his head, half a smile on his face. He had wondered why Ignis wasn’t there to greet him when he returned from his trek into the wilds for Regis.

He bet every gil in his rather sizable account that Ignis had worked himself far too hard in the week Cor was gone. The younger man had done it before. Gladio usually tried to rein him in on the workload, but Ignis was nothing if not stubborn. Next time he’d talk to Regis and see if the king could actually get Ignis to slow down for a damn minute.

Cor really doubted it.

He pushed off the door and moved to Ignis’ desk, picking up the empty Ebony cans and tossing them in the trash. Ignis hated having a messy desk, but Cor knew he hated sleeping alone even more. Carefully, Cor pulled Ignis’ glasses off his face, folding them up and resting them on the corner of the desk.

“Ignis,” Cor said. “Ignis, you’re going to get a crick in your neck and I don’t want to listen to you bitch.”

Ignis groaned, lifting his head. His neck clearly already hurt. 

“Cor?” he mumbled, his deep voice sleep addled. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.”

Ignis’ eyes flew open. “Oh. I was going to greet you in the parking garage. I just…”

“Worked yourself to exhaustion and fell asleep at your desk?”

Ignis let out an annoyed huff. “Obviously.”

“C’mon then,” Cor said, holding his hand out. “Let’s put you to bed in a real bed.”

“You’ll be there?”

“Well I sure as hell don’t want to sleep with Gladio.”

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Ignis said dryly, taking Cor’s hand and letting the older man pull him to his feet. Ignis groaned and stretched, his eyes falling closed as his back popped.

“You are too young for that shit,” Cor said, listening to Ignis’ bones creak.

“Oh, sod off, old man.”

“Not what you’ll be saying in an hour,” Cor whispered in his ear, lips barely grazing Ignis’ skin and making him shudder.

Ignis looked at him, green eyes intense and all signs of tiredness gone.

“Prove it,” Ignis said.

Cor grinned and handed Ignis his glasses, dragging him out the door. It would be a good thing that Ignis didn’t need to go to work the next day. Cor had plans and he was going to see them through, and Ignis would enjoy every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
